Don't Fight It
by NostalgicBread
Summary: This is a "Homosexual" Ross Lynch FanFiction. This is my very first so don't be harsh XD. Rated M. I will upload the second chapter depending on how well this one does. WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIAL Enjoy!


"Don't Fight It"

(Intro)

I have been part of the R5 Family for quite a while. They have been my idols for so long. So I was excited when I got a ticket to one of their concerts. Since then, I've been catching up on the whole band!

Rocky is cool, I mean, he is someone I would want to hangout with but... meh. Riker is kinda weird... I don't know what's up with him. Rhydel seems like a sister to me. I think I'm forgetting a few people but they aren't important to me. But Ross, I look up to him the most. His singing is incredible! I mean I don't know any other artist that can sing so well!

(First Person POV)

I drove through the dark roads, excited about tonight's concert. I could imagine the whole gang rocking out on stage. I arrived, having to show my parking pass to one of the workers. I looked for a parking spot for quite a while. When I found the place, I saw a bunch of people walking over to a tent. I was curious so I quickly got out of my car and walked over to the crowd. Ross Lynch was sitting there, shaking hands with everyone. There were so many people that I got lost. I stumbled through the crowd, feeling small and helpless. I then tripped over someone's shoe, nearly falling, but luckily I caught myself. I looked up dumbfoundedly. My face grew hot, I got a chill down my spine, I was staring right into Ross's eyes. "Hey" He said with a smirk. I froze, I was so stupid, why would I just freeze there right in front of his face! I was literally 2 inches from his face. All I did was study his face. His brown bright eyes. His smooth facial features. His thin lips. "Uh" He said confused. I snapped out of it and quickly stood up straight. I let out a small laugh, feeling extremely embarassed. He took a glance down my body, and I felt awkward. I managed to mumble a "um" but he giggled. I turned around, hastily walking towards the building to find my seat.

The concert was starting, I was still shocked by how my first meeting with Ross went. I hated myself greatly for doing that. It started out with all of R5 coming out and singing "Loud". I relaxed a little, letting the music calm my nerves. I saw Ross make eye contact with me and my face grew hot once again. He sang directly to me, which made me feel like he was expecting something from me. To be honest, I felt entranced. I didn't want to stop staring at his eyes. The first time I saw them, I fell... in love with them- I shook this idea out of my head, Ross looked away. What was I thinking? I am a guy, that just isn't right. I decided I would explain what happened after the concert, I had a backstage pass.

(Warning: Sort of graphic part coming up!)

After the concert, I lined up behind a bunch of people. Unfortunately I was the very last person in line. I watched as Ross greeted everyone. A handshake and a nod. Some got autographs, some didn't. Thirty minutes passed, I was next to meet my idol. I had my explanation ready. I got so nervous. I started to sweat. My body started shaking. What would he say? The person in front left, and I was next. I approached Ross, looking at his shirt, it was small, revealing his form. I stopped 3 feet in front of him. He looked at me and smiled. I could feel the room getting hot. I didn't know what to say. It was like my mind was erased. Ross nodded toward his security guards. They nodded back and closed the doors, locking them on their way out of the building. I looked down his body. He was wearing slightly torn jeans that fit him perfectly. He looked over to me, and gave me a devious stare. I froze. "Hey" he said, with a large smile on his face. I sort of smiled and said "Um...".

I gasped as he pulled me in, my lips pressing against his. I tried to pull away but he was so strong. His lips kissed mine ravenously. His hand rested on my rear, pushing my body hard against his, our chests rubbing together. Then he went for it. I blushed as I felt something warm enter my mouth. His tongue slipped through my lips, exploring every part of my mouth. I shuddered as I felt it brush against my tongue. He groaned, pushing my lower body even closer, my member against his hardening member. I mumbled as I felt it. He started to squeeze my rear. At this point I felt like I was going to die of embarassment. His lips parted from mine, he gasped for air as did I. He looked down and said "Don't fight it" then looked back up into my eyes. I stared into his. He pushed his lips against mine again, resting his other hand on my chest. I started to enjoy it, feeling my member grow stiff. I opened my eyes wide in embarassment. Ross opened his, he smiled and closed his eyes again. His hand moved down to my abdomen. He opened his eyes and said "Nice abs" I blushed, wishing he would shut up and so I can taste his lips again.

He continued to kiss me, taking small breathing breaks in between. He rubbed the front of my body, getting lower every minute. I started to feel comfortable, oddly enough, and rested my right hand on his back. He chuckled. He moved his hand down to my hard member. Rubbing it viciously. I moaned, and grabbed his shoulders. Ross once again laughed and said "Now we're gettin' somewhere". I gasped as he stroked me. It was an unbearable feeling. I looked up into his eyes, his devious, demanding eyes. I wanted more of him so I went in for a kiss. He kissed me back for a second, then said "Uh uh, now we're gonna do something fun." I gave him a curious look. Ross crouched, his face directly in front of the midsection of my body. He leaned towards me and rested his mouth on my hard member inside my pants. I twitched as he licked it. His smooth hot tongue feeling amazing. I observed him. His muscular arms flexing as he held my legs. His toned back moving side to side. His thick blond hair rubbing against the front of my jeans. I felt brave and decided to take over.

I pushed him onto the floor, kissing him greedily. He gave a high pitched moan. Giving me a needy look. I groped his body. Running my hands down his lean, smooth form. I wanted more, so I began to move my head lower. I lifted his shirt, taking it off of him. He did the same with me. I licked his abs and his chest, making sure I didn't miss a single spot. I circled my tongue around his nipples as he moaned loudly. I went lower until I found his pants zipper. I unzipped it quickly and shakily, wanting what was in it so bad. I unbuttoned his pants as he looked down at me, making a worried face. I looked at the bulge in his boxers. I ran my hand along his covered member. I removed his pants and boxers. I stared in amazement at his length. I looked at his naked body, not wanting to forget the image. I then took him in. He let out loud high-pitched moans. I gagged myself a few times, getting a hard groan each time. His hips bucked up and down. I saw his abs flexing, his face scrunching, his voice loudening. I looked down, preparing myself. Then, I felt the warm liquid fill my mouth. I tried to swallow it but there was so much. Some spilled out through my lips. I glanced at Ross and saw him panting, his face was an intense red. He pulled me towards him, his lips crashed into mine. He licked his seed out of my mouth while running his hands down my back. I rubbed my body against his, never wanting this night to end...


End file.
